<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Bring the Towel by coolestcateva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525752">Just Bring the Towel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolestcateva/pseuds/coolestcateva'>coolestcateva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I love Rio and angst [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Girls (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also why does Beth let Dean have so much control over her, Angst, Beth - Freeform, Brio - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Feels, I just don't think Rio would let them get away with stealing a body, I just want someone to call her out on it, Rio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolestcateva/pseuds/coolestcateva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth should have known better than to think Rio wouldn't show up once he realized she took the body back. She just didn't think he cared so much about her life choices. Set in 02x11, after Beth and the girls get the body back, but before they realize it's not the body they thought it was.</p>
<p>"Why are you here?" she asked, doubting he would actually give her a straight answer. He never did.<br/>"You know, I asked you the same thing last time I saw you! Ain't that funny?" Rio laughed, but there was an undertone that Beth didn't like. Something about this conversation felt off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Boland/Rio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I love Rio and angst [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Bring the Towel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short angsty brio one-off I got inspired to write after listening to the song Short Kings Anthem (specifically the line "you don't need your heels, girl, just bring a towel"). This takes place in 02x11, after Beth, Annie, and Ruby find the body, but before Beth discovers it's not the body they thought it was.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beth stared at herself in the mirror, which was still foggy from the hot shower she just took. Dean was out with the kids, and the house was quiet. She looked tired. More tired than someone who wasn't being blackmailed with a body should look, but she hadn't been sleeping well since burying it in her garden. She couldn't help but wonder if Rio even knew the body was gone yet or not. What he would do when he found out. If he even cared.</p>
<p>She exited the bathroom with one towel wrapped around her body and another over her head as she dried her hair. She yelped when she heard a voice she was all too familiar with.</p>
<p>"Not leavin' much to the imagination, darlin'."</p>
<p>She dropped the towel she was drying her hair with in shock and instinctively tightened the one around her body. She glared at Rio, who was sitting on her bed, leaning back on his hands and drinking her in with his eyes.</p>
<p>"Get out of my room," she said firmly, hoping she sounded sure of herself.</p>
<p>Rio cocked an eyebrow, a sarcastic smile playing at the corners of his mouth. He opened his eyes wider in that look of fake innocence he was so good at. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I invade your space? Doesn't feel too good, does it?"</p>
<p>Beth wasn't entirely sure what to say to that. He was mad at her for her little break in? He broke into her house on a weekly basis. She thought about telling him as much, but decided it would be pointless.</p>
<p>"I need to get ready. I'll meet you in the kitchen."</p>
<p>Rio looked her up and down, his eyes dragging across her exposed legs hungrily. He bit his lip, smiling, and shook his head.</p>
<p>"Nah."</p>
<p>"Nah?" Beth repeated, her voice laced with frustration.</p>
<p>"You don't need to get ready when you already lookin' good," Rio flirted with a lick of his lips, leaning forward so his forearms were resting on his thighs. He hadn't stopped eyeing her up and down.</p>
<p>Beth blushed, blinking as she tried to come up with a retort. Before she could think of one, Rio stood up from the bed and closed the space between them with a few strides. He gently pushed her wet hair out of her face as she breathed in his scent, trying not to let it intoxicate her. He leaned forward so his lips brushed lightly against her ear. She felt shivers course through her body.</p>
<p>"You don't need your heels, mama. Just bring the towel," His voice was a low, seductive growl in her ear, and she felt her eyes close as she fought off feelings she didn't want to be feeling. She sensed Rio backing away from her, and by the time she opened her eyes he was already halfway out the door, heading to her kitchen without even a backwards glance.</p>
<p>She stared after him, debating for a second if she really should follow in just her towel, before she snapped to her senses and quickly walked over to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of jeans and the first sweater she could find, hurriedly pulling the clothes over her body. She was about to leave the room when she paused, an act of defiance blossoming in her mind. She raced back to her closet and picked out her highest high heels, slipping them on her feet quickly. She grabbed the damp towel that had been wrapped around her body, the only layer between Rio's eyes and her bare skin just a few minutes earlier, and headed to the kitchen.</p>
<p>He was waiting for her, of course, looking completely at ease in her house. He was standing in front of the fridge, inspecting her children's artwork hung up on it. If he heard her enter the room, he didn't show it.</p>
<p>Tired of waiting for him to say something, Beth cleared her throat and held out the damp towel in his direction, making sure to keep her distance. "Did you want this?" she asked with a false sweetness, knowing full well this wasn't what he'd meant.</p>
<p>Rio glanced at her hand and smirked. "I'm not here for the towel," he answered without missing a beat, his eyes meeting Beth's in that intense way he sometimes did.</p>
<p>She fought back the urge to run (although whether she wanted to run away or into his arms, she wasn't sure) and set the towel down on the counter. She squared her shoulders back, meeting Rio's sultry gaze with a cool and calculated one of her own.</p>
<p>"Why are you here?" she inquired, doubting he would actually give her a straight answer. He never did.</p>
<p>"You know, I asked you the same thing last time I saw you! Ain't that funny?" Rio laughed, but there was an undertone that Beth didn't like. Something about this conversation felt off. She stayed silent, watching him closely.</p>
<p>Rio's laughter died down, and the smile dropped from his face. "You never did give me an answer, Elizabeth," he said coolly, taking a step towards her. It felt all too familiar, like she was reliving the exact moment he found her in his loft. The memories of that day flooded her head. The way he moved towards her, slow and purposeful, like a panther stalking its prey. How close they had come to another kiss. His rejection.</p>
<p>Beth blinked, trying to shake her mind from the fog those memories encompassed her in. "Would it matter if I did?" she asked.</p>
<p>Rio sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and shrugged. "Maybe," he answered. "Won't know until you do."</p>
<p>"If I do, will you tell me what you came here for?" Negotiating with Rio was a delicate operation, but Beth felt confident he would accept her terms.</p>
<p>Rio thought for a moment, sizing her up with his eyes, biting his lower lip, and nodded, taking another step towards her. He was still a few feet away, not close enough yet for his proximity to cloud her judgment.</p>
<p>"I was looking for a key to a storage unit." She answered truthfully.</p>
<p>"You have the key."</p>
<p>"I'm sure you have more than one storage unit."</p>
<p>Rio's eyes bored into her as he thought about what to say. He glanced away.</p>
<p>"A'ight. So tell me, what did you need from one of my storage units?"</p>
<p>Beth decided to answer again with the truth. "You know what," she snapped.</p>
<p>Rio took another step, closing the gap between them further. He looked back at her, his eyes searching hers. There was only about a foot of space between them now. Beth was thankful she was in more than a towel this time.</p>
<p>"Ya, seems like you found it, didn't you?" Rio countered.</p>
<p>Beth blinked, realizing her worries had come true. "That's why you're here? Because we took back the body?"</p>
<p>Rio laughed, but it was joyless. "Now you getting' it mama. See, I thought you would've learned your lesson the first time you stole from me, but I guess not."</p>
<p>Beth felt anger welling up inside her. "What was I supposed to do? You said it yourself, it would take a lifetime for me to wash all that money. I told you, I'm done."</p>
<p>Rio matched his anger with some of his own. "You don't get it, do you? You don't get to walk away from this. Not when there's still a job for you to do." His voice was raspy as he raised his voice. The anger inside Beth was becoming harder to control.</p>
<p>"What <em>job</em>?" She laughed incredulously. "You've made it more than clear that you don't need me!"</p>
<p>Rio shook his head in frustration. "It ain't about need."</p>
<p>"Then what?" Beth shouted, her voice breaking. "What is it about? Is it the money? The power? You just want to keep me under your thumb, telling me what to do, controlling my life-"</p>
<p>Rio cut her off. "You could be something, Elizabeth. And you throwin' it all away. For what? To be a boring fucking <em>housewife</em>?"</p>
<p>Beth clenched her teeth. "You think I like this life?" she seethed, gesturing around to her house. "You think I feel <em>satisfied</em> with the PTA meetings and the moms and the book clubs?" Rio was watching her intently, his eyes squinted ever so slightly. "I stole a tube of chapstick at a grocery store just to feel some <em>semblance</em> of happiness! To remember what it felt like to be the Boss Bitch. But none of it- not the money, not the power- none of it means anything without my kids." She spoke the last sentence through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>Rio shook his head. "Who says you gotta lose your kids to be a boss?"</p>
<p>"Dean!" Beth shouted in exasperation.</p>
<p>Rio stared at Beth for a moment before breaking into laughter. "Oh, so you gonna listen to that clown? The guy that got your panties stuffed in his mouth by two teenagers?"</p>
<p>Beth glared in disbelief. "What else could I do? He took my children."</p>
<p>"Then you take them back," Rio countered, no longer laughing. "Or you hire a lawyer. You <em>fight</em>."</p>
<p>Beth looked away, unsure of how to respond. Rio sighs, shaking his head. "I don't get it. What am I missin' here, darlin'? You been fightin' me since day one, but when your dumbass husband says no, that's it."</p>
<p>The words stung, but they rang true. Tears welled up in Beth's eyes. She looked back at Rio, who was watching her intently. "I didn't see any other choice."</p>
<p>Rio's eyes flashed with disappointment. He stepped back. "There's always a choice, ma. You told me that."</p>
<p>He turned to leave, heading out the back door. He was halfway there when Beth called out to him. "So where does this leave us?" she asked uncertainly.</p>
<p>Rio stopped, glancing back over his shoulder, saying nothing.</p>
<p>Beth clasped her hands together, trying to pull herself together as best she could. "I have the body. You've lost your leverage."</p>
<p>"Oh, have I?" Rio asked angrily, turning to face her. "'Cause I'm pretty sure you and your girls still owe me for the job they never finished. And if I don't get paid back, we gonna be havin' a different conversation, sweetheart."</p>
<p>With that, Beth shut up, crossing her arms in defeat. Rio watched her for another second before nodding to himself, satisfied. As he opened the back door, he paused.</p>
<p>"I'll be seeing you soon, Elizabeth," he said, without turning back.</p>
<p>Then the door closed, and he was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>